happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Return of the Killer Whales". Plot (Underwater, two killer whales were looking for any penguin to eat) *Glory: Ham and Cheese, eggs, apples, chicken nuggets, and anything like gummies. *Lovelace: You bet Glory. *Glory: Now, killer whales, come here! (Two Killer Whales arrive) *Glory: Have a taste of krill. *Will: Oh no! *Bill: We're doomed! *Glory: You won't like it! GOODBYE BILL AND WILL AND GOODBYE *throw the jar with two krills inside* FOREVER! (One of the killer whales ate Bill and Will) *Sven: Feast on! *Lovelace: Yeah! *Glory: Only adelie in the world! (Back with Mumble) *Mumble: Come on, i can see that the ice is cracking. *Phoenix: Or, maybe, an orca is COMING!!! (Two killer whales appear to be chasing on the penguins) *Rinaldo: Two Terrors of the Forbidden Shore! *Phoenix: Hurry, they want to eat us for dinner! *Glory: Yes! They will die by the fins of me. Or, you can name the price? *Lovelace: Very good for the demon fishes. (Underwater, Mumble was being chased by killer whales) *Mumble: Want something kelp-sucker? *Killer Whale #1: *growls* *Mumble: Catch me as you can! (Phoenix is flapping as hard and fast as he can) *Phoenix: You know the orcas swim faster than us. (In one of the orcas bellies, Bill and Will are there, they tried to escape but they went into the teeth and the mouth) *Will: It's time Will. (Bill and Will both escaped the orcas body and return to the sea) *Bill: Will! *Will: Bill, i'm so glad, we reunited together. (Back in the chase) *Carmen: Mumble! Be careful, a leopard seal is coming! (Three leopard seals spotted at the penguins as they chased againist two killer whales and Mumble and Phoenix) *Mumble: Yikes! They're getting away. *Phoenix: Not on my watch, we can still do it together. (Three leopard seals angrily hit the orcas and go after the penguins) *Bill: Oh no. *Will: We have to think. Think of something. *Bill: I know, we eat the seals. *Will: We're too small to eat a bunch of them. *Bill: AFTER THE KILLER WHALES! (Two killer whales saw the krills that they escaped and go after them again) *Ramón: Amigo! Four friends are in the chase! *Raul: No! I will do it by myself! *Rinaldo: Raul No! (Raul decided to go after the predators, he defeated three leopard seals while he looked over the orcas) *Mumble: Raul? *Raul: I'll stop this! (The killer whales almost eat the krills but they hit themselves again) *Will: Finally, this will teach a lesson. *Bill: I know. (With the Penguins) *Phoenix: Its nice to have help. *Mumble: Hey Bill and Will, it been a long time that we met, come on, back to the land. (Back on land, they found the heart stone that was broken and sealed out) *Mumble: Oh....no, who could have done this? *Phoenix: Glory may has caused this to escape! *Glory: So, once again, you wanted my revenge. Love is fear for all. *Mumble: No it not. *Glory: You kept on following me the whole time! *Mumble: No! *Phoenix: We don't like you at all lier. *Lovelace: Mumble, how could you break my ice guitar? *Mumble: Ice guitar? I broke it in the past. *Phoenix: Mumble? What do you have to say for yourself. *Mumble: Sorry Lovelace, stick with us. *Lovelace: No! *Sven: Glory is now with us. He loves us more than you and your nasty brother. *Phoenix: WHHHAAAATTTTT?????? *Glory: Ramón, destroy Mumble HappyFeet! *shoot his arrow to Ramón* *Ramón: Got it. *Carmen: Ramón! *Ramón: No way Carmen! Glory warn me to stop Mumble. *Glory: Yes! It is working. *Mumble: Ramón, i'm your friend. *Ramón: Now, control them except Phoenix. *Glory: When you first came here, why did you dance to make the fish go away? *Mumble: I didn't do it, the aliens did it. *Glory: Oh, too late, CONTROL THEM! (Glory, Lovelace, Sven and Ramón uses their arrows to shoot their friends and join their side) *Phoenix: No! *Mumble: Krills, hide. *Glory: What? They were suppose to be eaten by those whales. *Lovelace: MUMBLE AND PHOENIX! YOU ARE JOINING US! *Mumble: No! We are your friends! *Glory: Your friends? For a what? *Nestor: Capture them! *Glory: Got it. (Mumble and Phoenix were captured by one penguin villian) *Glory: Master, you did it. *???: Very well. *Glory: Guys, this is Dark-Eye, the creator of the Heart Stone. *Mumble: What? He created that Heart Stone to love everyone? *Glory: A long time. Now, we will bring the Forbidden Shore back to life and many penguins will join on my side to replace Adelie-Land into Glory-Land! *Dark-Eye: Very well, we did it together. *Glory: The Dark Heart of a Emperor Penguin. *Phoenix: He's an emperor? *Glory: Yes, he is the true terror of the Forbidden Shore, not me. (The Heart Stone was coming back to Glory) *Glory: The seal is broken and cover in dark. Dark-Eye, take them to our secret hideout. *Dark-Eye: Sure. (In Glory's hideout, it was a cave prison as Mumble and Phoenix are inside) *Glory: Now, step in no fear, you can't defeat us all. *Dark-Eye: Everything is my legend. *Glory: Goodbye all. I see you when your ready to join forces by me. (Glory and Dark-Eye leave the room by the door closing) *Mumble: Great, Bill and Will is not with us. *Phoenix: We will die soon. Now, we went to the wrong place. *Mumble: I know, we will escape in no matter what we can do. *Phoenix: And knock some sense into Glory, who will pay for what he has done. *Mumble: Until two of them will die together. *Phoenix: We will find a way to return things back to normal. (In the lava room) *Glory: Dark-Eye, feast those two krills that will die by me. *Will: No! *Dark-Eye: You won't get away with this! *Glory: Master, calm down, we can do this together. *Dark-Eye: I HOPE, THEY WILL DIE BY THE LAVA. *Ramón: We will win anything we want to. *Lovelace: Where do you think your going? *Bill: You can't blame us! *Lovelace: Don't blame on me. *Glory: Now, as terror comes here, i will sing a song for you. *singing* The Terror of the Forbidden Shore Thick and strong, as wonder as he can *Dark-Eye: The Terror of the Forbidden Shore I am here, you stop, all of you! *Ramón: Your joining our side as you don't escape here You two tiny krill are gonna be eaten by me *Raul: With everything i had, or my mind has changed there With Sven coming to steal you all with Terror of Doom! (Sven capture Bill and Will with their scream and get held into the hot water by screaming. They got back into the snow, warming themselves.) *Dark-Eye: The Terror of the Forbidden Shore I'm the one, only and EVIL AS MY LORD! *Glory: I'm nothing as a chick I'm nothing as a bird With everything i had to me! *Carmen: Or beyond the Forbidden Shore *Dark-Eye: The Terror of the Forbidden Shore I'm here to eat you all!! (Bill and Will get scared of their lifes as being trap in the jar again) *Bill: Not again. *Glory: Now, your mine. (Back at Penguin-Land) *Erik: Mom will not be with me anymore. *Atticus: It's okay, Gloria will get Mumble back as everything is resolved. (The crack Glory made was cracking more and trap Penguin-Land into a cliff with no exit out) *Noah the Elder: OH NO! *Gloria: We're trap! *Miss Viola: Someone do something. *Bo: We can never find a way out of this. *Male Emperor Penguin Elder: Glory is responsible for this! Mumble and Phoenix are our only hope. *Gloria: Who is this Mumble? *Shippo: Gloria, you know him! *Gloria: I'm not your kid! *Erik: Me? *Gloria: Not you! *Noah the Elder: This Gloria is under her controll. *Male Emperor Penguin Elder: I can't believe it. (Back at Glory's hideout) *Glory: Mumble and Phoenix, your time has come! The heart stone was broken because of me and now, we will bring the Dark 'Guin to life! *Phoenix: No! Not the Dark 'Guin! *Dark-Eye: Oh yes. Everyone from Penguin-Land will be under control while everyone from Adelie-Land will start a war on the lovers of Penguin-Land. *Mumble: Who are the lovers? *Dark-Eye: Gloria is a lover, she will fight in the war between Penguin-Land and Adelie-Land. *Glory: Now, Heart Stone, it been a time where we faced together. Now, bring back the Dark 'Guin. *Ramón: Now, all hail the Dark 'Guin! (The Heart Stone was smoking in pink with gas coming though and the forbidden shore has become darker as the killer whales are watching the dark) *Mumble: What is happing to the hideout? *Glory: Breaking apart, you can't defeat us all! We are strong than ever! *Dark-Eye: You should not fear us. (The Dark 'Guin was back, pink darkness was spending all over Antarctica. Everyone from Penguin-Land is being controlled by Glory and they earned their wings to start a war on the Adelie-Land colony) *Erik: We must stop Adelie-Land! *Atticus: The group is over there! (In the Adelie-Land colony group) *Male Chinstrap: You can never fear us! *Noah the Elder: ATTACK THE PENGUINS! (The war was about to start when everyone from Adelie-Land begin to fight the emperors. Back at the hideout, the whole cave was getting destroyed when Bill and Will scream running and save themselves by hugging) *Glory: DARK 'GUIN, NOW STOP MUMBLE AND PHOENIX! (The Dark 'Guin stole everything from Mumble and Phoenix's power) *Mumble: No.............. *Phoenix: Uh.......Oh. (Mumble and Phoenix fainted themselves) *Glory: Yes! Antarctica is in our control! *Dark-Eye: We can do whatever we want. *Glory: Bill and Will, stick with us! (Bill and Will got controlled by Glory) *Bill: Yes sir! *Will: March to the ship! *Ramón: Yeah! March to the ship! (Everyone is heading to the ship and going somewhere else as the Dark 'Guin follow them. The killer whales laughed and return into the sea.) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special (Chapter 5) Previous: Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories